ingcfandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtracks
Soundtracks & Lyrics adalah semua data dari berbagai lagu di Grand Chase. Data-data ini terletak di "C:\Program Files\Megaxus\Grand Chase\Music". Tentu saja lagu-lagu ini dapat didengar kapan saja. Peringatan: JANGAN mengedit dan/atau memindahkan data-data tersebut. The Terms of Use (TOU) sangat melarang hal ini dan bisa berakhir dengan peringatan/ban/suspend. Satu-satunya cara yang aman adalah dengan mengkopi data-data tersebut atau seluruh folder dan memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Video Hope English = Hope It's the start for us from now This place, where our gathered dreams will become one "to love" “Forever, chase” “Go! For the lost world” Getting lost, passing through a forest of fog (Wandering) Getting nowhere, though I walk silently (As usual) Only circling that sorrowful stone tower A fragile strand of wind approaches (Gently) When that glimmering fog clears up (Transparently) Your smile, that greets me from somewhere Vaguely, over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches How much I've (Oh) missed you Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star Like the green leaves, full of hope Let's go! To find that morning sunlight We'll run, riding the wind My dear, don’t abandon what’s precious Oh! The courage that grows from my sorrow Oh! Blooming from that strand of hope The earnest desire of our wish The horn flute sound that sliced the wind (Ooh) The mountain’s echoes that crossed the stars and streams (Ooh) Far-far away, the times when our brilliant stories begin Even if the foggy rain falls softly (Once again) Won’t be wandering, if we’re together (Always) Because we’ll always be together on the same path. Paired silver clouds flowing (Openly) The brilliant hill path under the sky (Homesick) Let’s gather the birds who bloom that morning flower Inside this gloomy mind! Every moment in my heart You always have a pure smile Breathless! (Wa) Smiles at me—full of rosy cheeks like the sun Close your eyes just for a moment today Where you holding my hand is enough Although there are many hardships for me I’m not afraid, if you are with me Over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches How much I've (Oh) missed you Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star Like the green leaves, full of hope Let's go! To find that morning sunlight We'll run, riding the wind If you become fatigued from walking, rest here You on top of my small shoulder, with the winds passing by Rushing! Because the tomorrow I draw in this heart is beautiful My heart will surely overflow |-| Hope Romanization = Hope Ou’ri ji’geum’bu’tuh shi’jak’e’ya Ou’ril mo’eun’kkoom’e ha’na dwen e’got “to love” “Forever, chase” “Go! For the lost world” Gil’il’eun an’geh’soop’sok sa’e’ro (Heh’meh’e’myuh) So’ri’ups’e gul’uh’gah’do jeh’ja’ri (Yuh’jyun’hee) Juh seul’peum’ssa’in dol’tap’joo’we mam dol’go’man its’uh’yo Gah’nyuh’rin han’jul’gi’ue ba’ram’so’ri da’gah’wah (Sal’myuh’shi) Ah’reun’ha’dun an’geh’bit’e gut’hee’myun (Too’myung’hee) Nal uh’dee’sun’gah ba’ra’bo’myuh ban’gyuh’joo’neun nuh’ue mee’so Ah’deuk’hee juh’phyun! (Ah) da’gah’oh’neun na’ue chin’gu Geu’ruh’keh’do nee’gah nan (Oh) Geu’ri’whut’neun’deh Bwah’yo! Geen gi’da’rim’eh ji’chuh’gah’dun noon’mul’deul’eun gi’ppeum’e dweh’go Bam’seh! Byul kkoom’kkoo’myuh uh’doom’gyun’din Hee’mang’chan cho’rok’ue na’moot’ip’chuh’rum Gah’yo! Juh ah’chim’het sal’eul chat’ah’suh Ou’ri ba’ram’ta’go dal’ryuh’yo So’joong’ham buh’ryuh’du’ji’ma na’ue geu’dae Oh! Seul’peul’su’rok dot’ah’na’neun na’ue yong’gi Oh! Han juel’gi hii’mang geu sok’eh pin Gan’jul’han ba’raem’ue ou’ri’ue so’mang Ba’ram’eul gah’reun ppul’pi’ri so’ri (Ooh) Byul’gwah gang’eul gun’nun san’oul’lim (Ooh) Mer’go mun juh chan’rhan’han ou’ri e’ya’gi’gah shi’jak’dweh’neun shi’gan’deul Gah’man’hee an’geh’bi’gah neh’ryuh’do (ddo’da’shi) Heh’meh’e’ji an’eul’reh’yo ham’kkeh’myun (un’jeh’na) Ou’ri’neun hang’sang ham’kkeh’ha’neun gil’e gatt’eul teh’ni’kkah Uen’bit’ue gu’reum’deul’e jjak’eul’ji’uh heu’reu’neun (tta’sah’ro’e) Ha’neul’ah’reh noon’e’bu’shin un’duk’gil (geu’ri’wuh) Juh ah’chim’ggot’eul pi’wuh’ju’dun she’deul bul’ruh’mo’ah’yo Ueng’dal’jin e mam! Neh gah’seum’sok’ue mo’deun soon’gan Nuh’neun un’jeh’na’chuh’rum heh’malg’eun mee’so Soom cha! (Wa) Het’nim’chuh’rum bal’gan’du’bol ga’deuk’hee neh’geh mee’so’jit’jou Neh soun’eul jab’eun nuh man’eu’ro’do nuk’nuk’han E ha’ru jam’shi’man noon’gam’ah bo’ah’yo Soo’manh’eun shi’ryun’deul na’reul hyang’heh it’ji’man Du’ryup’ji anh’ah nuh’wa ham’kkeh han’da’myun Juh’phyun! (Ah) da’gah’oh’neun na’ue chin’gu Geu’ruh’keh’do nee’gah nan (Oh) Geu’ri’whut’neun’deh Bwah’yo! Geen gi’da’rim’eh ji’chuh’gah’dun noon’mul’deul’eun gi’ppeum’e dweh’go Bam’seh! Byul kkoom’kkoo’myuh uh’doom’gyun’din Hee’mang’chan cho’rok’ue na’moot’ip’chuh’rum Gah’yo! Juh ah’chim’het sal’eul chat’ah’suh Ou’ri ba’ram’ta’go dal’ryuh’yo Gut’da’gah ji’chuh’gah’myun she’uh’gah’yo Ba’ram seu’chuh’ji’na’neun jak’eun na’ue uh’kkeh we geu’deh Ttwe’neun e ga’seum’eh geu’ri’neun neh’il ah’reum’da’wuh’suh Nan ga’seum buk’cha o’reul kkuh’yeh’yo |-| Hope Korean = Hope 우리 지금부터 시작이야 우릴 모은꿈이 하나 된 이곳 to love Forever 체이스 Go! For the lost world 길잃은 안개숲속 사이~로 (헤매이며) 소리없이 걸어가도 제자~리 (여-전히) 저 슬픔쌓인 돌탑주위 맴 돌고만 있어요 가녀린 한줄기의 바람소리 다가와 (살-며시) 아른하던 안개빛이 걷히면 (투-명히) 날 어디선가 바라보며 반겨주는 너의 미소 아득히 저!편! (아) 다가오는 나의 친구 그렇게도 니가 난 (오) 그리웠는-데 봐!요! 긴 기다림에 지쳐가던 눈물들은 기쁨이 되고 밤!새! 별 꿈-꾸며 어둠견딘 희망찬 초록의 나뭇잎처럼-- 가!요! 저 아침햇 살---을- 찾아서--- 우리 바람타고 달려요 소중함 버려두지마 나의 그대 오! 슬플수록 돋아나는 나의 용기 오! 한 줄기 희망 그 속에 핀 간절한 바램의 우리의 소망 바람을 가른 뿔피리 소리(우) 별과 강을 건넌 산울림(우) 멀고 먼 저 찬란한 우리 이야기가 시작되는 시간들 가만히 안개비가 내려-도 (또-다시) 헤매이지 않을래요 함께면 (언-제나) 우리는 항상 함께하는 길이 같을 테니까 은빛의 구름들이 짝을지어 흐르는 (따사로이) 하늘아래 눈이부신 언덕길 (그-리워) 저 아침꽃을 피워주던 새들 불러모아요 응달진 이 맘! 내 가슴속의 모든 순간 너는 언제나처럼 해 맑은 미소 숨 차! (와) 햇님처럼 발간두볼 가득히 내게 미소짓죠~ 내 손을 잡은 너 만으로도 넉넉한 이 하루 잠시만 눈감아 보아요 수많은 시련들 나를 향해 있지만 두렵지 않아 너와 함께 한다면~ 저!편! (아) 다가오는 나의 친구 그렇게도 니가 난 (오) 그리웠는-데 봐!요! 긴 기다림에 지쳐가던 눈물들은 기쁨이 되고 밤!새! 별 꿈-꾸며 어둠견딘 희망찬 초록의 나뭇잎처럼-- 가!요! 저 아침햇 살---을- 찾아서--- 우리 바람타고 달려요----- 걷다가 지쳐가면 쉬어가요 바람 스쳐지나는 작은 나의 어깨 위 그대 뛰는 이 가슴에 그리는 내일 아름다워서 난 가슴 벅차 오를 꺼예요 Category:Other